


Only for You

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is an Omega who hates Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for You

**Author's Note:**

> Please hold on to your feels because this is going to be a fluffy ride.

Jongdae isn’t fond of being an Omega. He fucking _hates_ Alphas and he hates the way other Omegas act around them. He hates that his body wants one so much, that he wants one so much. He hates that he craves a knot inside him bad.  
  
But most of all he hates that Alphas only treat Omegas as a place to bury their knots.  
  
So when he sees this guy in one of his classes, very tall, kind of dumb, but really sweet and caring, Jongdae assumes he’s a Beta. He likes Betas because they treat Omegas like real people and not a toy to fuck around with. Little by little Jongdae finds himself falling for Chanyeol. He’s smoking hot and it helps that he even seems to be interested in Jongdae too.  
  
  
  
Jongdae’s on his way to meet up with Chanyeol after class because they have a group project to work on in the one class that they share. Except Jongdae never makes it, caught in the middle of an empty hallway in the college by two Alphas. They quickly have him cornered and there’s no escape.  
  
“What’s a pretty little Omega like you doing out here all by yourself?” The taller one asks, leering at him. A regular Omega would be loving this, taking all the attention from the Alphas and be begging for more. Jongdae, on the other hand, doesn’t like it at all.  
  
“He’s unmated,” the other one says and Jongdae shrinks away when the Alpha leans into his personal space.  
  
Jongdae, frozen in fear, doesn’t say anything, _can’t_ say anything, when they each take one of his wrists in their hands and he’s helpless to stop them as they start to pull him away. This is why he hates Alphas. They think they can do whatever they want with him just because he isn’t putting up a fight. But he’s just too scared to. He knows what they’re capable of. He doesn’t want to get hurt, it’s best if he just-  
  
“Jongdae!”  
  
Jongdae knows that voice. He looks over his shoulder to see Chanyeol running toward him. He looks pissed. But Chanyeol’s just a Beta, what can he do against two Alphas?  
  
“Chanyeol,” Jongdae whimpers. If anything Chanyeol will be able to go get someone who actually _can_ help.  
  
“Let him go,” Chanyeol says and when the Alphas don’t move, he growls loudly. “I said _let him go_.”  
  
He sounds kind of like an Alpha. And what’s even more surprising is that the Alphas actually listen to him. They quickly release Jongdae’s arms and back away slowly. “We didn’t know he was already taken,” the smaller Alpha says. “Do a better job of marking your toy and this won’t happen again.”  
  
Chanyeol ignores them, rushing over to Jongdae to catch him when collapses. But the words from the Alphas echo in Jongdae’s mind. They told Chanyeol to _mark his toy_. That’s only something Alphas do. Jongdae’s head spins as suddenly everything starts to make sense and his world is flipped upside down.  
  
“Y-you’re,” Jongdae stutters. “You’re-”  
  
“An Alpha,” Chanyeol finishes for him, confirming his greatest fear. “Yes.”  
  
Jongdae pulls his wrists out of Chanyeol’s grasp, where he was looking them over for damage. “Don’t t-touch me,” he whines, trying to squirm away.  
  
“Shh, you’re safe now,” Chanyeol whispers, gently pulling Jongdae back into his arms. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”  
  
“No,” Jongdae whines again. This isn’t happening. This _cannot_ be happening. Chanyeol just _can’t_ be an Alpha because Jongdae actually likes him. Maybe even a little more than that.  
  
“I know you don’t like Alphas,” Chanyeol says, holding Jongdae close as he runs soothing fingers through his hair. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want you to hate me. I can’t lose you.”  
  
Jongdae freezes as Chanyeol buries his face into his neck and he hates how quickly his body is reacting to Chanyeol’s touch. “What?”  
  
“I like you,” Chanyeol confesses, his grip on Jongdae tightening slightly. “I’ve been meaning to ask you out for a while but I was afraid.”  
  
“But you’re an Alpha,” Jongdae stubbornly repeats, trying to ignore the fact that he feels so warm and comfortable and _safe_ in Chanyeol’s arms. It almost feels like he belongs there and that might be scarier than the thought of what those two Alphas would have done to him.  
  
“Yes,” Chanyeol says and they way he growls softly right into Jongdae’s ear makes him shiver. “I’m an Alpha and you’re an Omega and I’m in love with you.”  
  
“Wh-what?”  
  
“I love you, Jongdae. Please, you already know that I’m not like all the other Alphas, just give me a chance. Please.”  
  
It’s true, Chanyeol isn’t like every other Alpha that Jongdae has met. He’s kind and considerate, silly but ridiculously loyal. And the best part is that he has never tried to get into Jongdae’s pants before. Not even once. Jongdae would never have known that Chanyeol was actually an Alpha if he hadn’t come save him.  
  
Even now Chanyeol’s not asking to knot him, just asking to date him. And that _does_ things to Jongdae. To his ~ _feelings_ ~. And maybe, just maybe, if it’s Chanyeol, it’ll be okay. So Jongdae wriggles in Chanyeol’s arms, turning around until he’s facing him. Jongdae tilts his head up, slowly, carefully pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s. “Okay,” he decides. “I’ll let you be my Alpha.”  
  
Chanyeol's face breaks out into the biggest grin Jongdae has ever seen and he leans back in to kiss Jongdae softly, sweetly. “You won't regret it,” he promises against Jongdae’s lips.  
  
  
  
(Three months later:  
  
Chanyeol has always been nothing but a gentleman, even as his fingers dig into Jongdae’s bare hips. He takes his time, leaving a trail of kisses down Jongdae’s chest and gently bites down on his hips. He waits until Jongdae is squirming in his grip before he slides two fingers into him. Jongdae moans and Chanyeol smirks, pumping his fingers slowly in and out just to be a tease.  
  
Whining, Jongdae claws at Chanyeol’s shoulders and demands that he _hurry the fuck up already_. Chanyeol just growls in response, removing his fingers from Jongdae’s slick entrance and climbs back up his boyfriend.  
  
“So impatient,” Chanyeol teases, gazing down at Jongdae. His beauty never fails to take Chanyeol’s breath away and he gives into the urge to lean in to and kiss him. Jongdae spreads his thighs wider, a clear invitation and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to enter him.  
  
“I love you so fucking much,” Chanyeol whispers as he starts to move, slowly fucking into him and gradually picking up the pace.  
  
“I know,” Jongdae replies breathlessly and he laughs when Chanyeol growls at him, but it quickly turns into a moan as Chanyeol fucks him that much harder. Jongdae holds on tighter, clinging and doing his best to match each of Chanyeol’s quick thrusts.  
  
“I want you to-” Jongdae starts, breaking off into another moan as Chanyeol’s dick slides into him _just right_. “-to claim me.”  
  
Chanyeol stops suddenly, and not because of his knot. “Wh-what?”  
  
“Claim me,” Jongdae repeats, practically begging as he pulls Chanyeol down by the neck to press their lips together. “Make me yours. Make me your mate.”  
  
“Jongdae, I-”  
  
“I love you too,” Jongdae confesses, kissing Chanyeol again; his lips, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, anywhere Jongdae can reach. “I have for a long time.”  
  
“You have?”  
  
“Chanyeol,” Jongdae whines impatiently, bucking his hips to remind his boyfriend that they’re still in the middle of fucking, both still hard. “Hurry up,” he says, biting at Chanyeol’s bottom lip. “Knot me, claim me, fuck just do _something_ , Chanyeol.”  
  
Chanyeol laughs at him but thankfully he listens and resumes fucking Jongdae into the mattress. It’s not long before his knot swells and he comes, binding himself to Jongdae for the next hour or so. Jongdae whines a moment later when he comes too, and Chanyeol uses that as a distraction to sink his teeth into Jongdae’s shoulder, leaving a mark on him that’ll keep them together forever.)


End file.
